gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
PCJ-600
PCJ-600 é uma moto esportiva que aparece em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned e "Grand Theft Auto V" Apesar de ser muito boa em todas as suas aparições, ela possui características diferentes em cada um dos jogos: *Em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City e Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, é a moto mais rápida de todo o jogo. É baseada em uma Suzuki Katana GSX600F. *Em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas a moto é quase obsoleta, por este jogo possuir várias outras muito mais rápidas (sendo elas BF-400, FCR-900 e NRG-500). Seu visual é similar ao do jogo GTA: Vice City e GTA: Vice City Stories, com pequenas modificações. *Em Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, essa moto é também a moto mais rápida de todo o jogo. Possui um visual futurista e provavelmente é baseado em um "conceito do futuro". *Em Grand Theft Auto IV e Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, ela é similar à Streetfighter. Onde Encontrar 'GTA Vice City' *Em um prédio localizado ao lado do Pay 'n' Spray de Washington Beach. *No estacionamento do "Ocean Bay Marina" localizado em Washington Beach. *Atrás de um vidro quebravel no Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium em Downtown. *Na missão Autocide estará estacionada no lugar aonde você pega as armas,uma PCJ-600 Prateada. 'GTA San Andreas' *Em algumas ocasiões, visto no estacionamento do Hospital de Las Venturas. *É visto com freqüência nas ruas de San Fierro. 'GTA Liberty City Stories' *Do lado de fora da mansão de Salvatore nas cores em preto e branco. *Na missão Biker Heat,após seguir o objetivo de ir para Chinatown,você poderá pegar uma moto estacionada no beco para perseguir Cedric Fotheringay,ou também após matar Cedric,ele cairá de sua moto e você poderá a sua PCJ-600 Vermelha A Prova de Balas. 'GTA Vice City Stories' *Estacionado no Links View Apartment. *Estacionado próximo a delegácia de polícia de Downtown. Inicia automaticamente a missão secundária "Playground on the Park". 'GTA IV' *É fácilmente vista em Star Junction (Algonquin). *É mais fácilmente vista quando você estiver dirigindo um "Sabre GT". Curiosidade sobre a PCJ-600 *Em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City a PCJ-600 tem uma versão super-rara chamada "PCJ Silver" que não pode ser adiquerida ao ir ao Pay n' Spray mais é possivel acha-la perto do quintal com armas da terceira missão do telefone publico. Galeria PCJ-600_VC.PNG|PCJ-600 no GTA Vice City PCJ600-SA.png|PCJ-600 no GTA San Andreas PCJ-600-LCS.jpg|PCJ-600 no GTA Liberty City Stories. PCJ-600-VCS.JPG|PCJ-600 no GTA Vice City Stories. PCJ600-GTAIV.jpg|PCJ-600 no GTA IV PCJ600-GTATLAD.jpg|PCJ-600 no GTA IV The Lost and Damned. PCJ-600-LCSversaoBeta.jpg|PCJ-600 na versão BETA do GTA Liberty City Stories Pcj_badges.png|Adesivos da PCJ-600 no GTA IV Navegação Categoria:Motos Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Categoria:Veículos do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Veículos do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned